batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot
Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, was a gun for hire, and known to be the second most lethal assassin in all of DC Comics. (The first being Deathstroke) History Origin As a child, Lawton idolized his brother. His mother convinced his brother to kill their father. His brother locked Floyd outside, but Floyd, wishing to save his brother from a grim future, took a rifle to shoot the gun out of his brother's hand. He was sitting in the tree branch when it broke and Floyd accidentally shot his brother in the head. Lawton inadvertently kills the brother he loves to save the father he hated. Deadshot is a hired assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman when he attempted to replace the Dark Knight. When this plan failed, he attempted to become king of Gotham's Underworld. Batman and Commissioner Gordon publicly exposed his plot, and he went to jail. After serving his jail time, he went out in the world and hired out services as an assassin and joined the Suicide Squad. He strived to die in a spectacular way, the main reason he joined the Squad. He feels he has no reason to continue living, and, while he does not want to commit suicide, he simply does not care if he dies. Various reasons have been cited for this, but the most common thread in them is his parents' peculiar hatred for one another, so much so that Lawton's mother tried to hire both her sons to kill their father. During a hiatus from the Squad, his son was murdered by a pedophile, upon whom Deadshot later took revenge. Deadshot's death wish has been curtailed somewhat in recent years by the discovery that he has a daughter, Zoe, who lives with her mother in Star City. His personality has also been influenced by his involvement with the mercenary group known as the Secret Six. Founded in protest of the massive villain group known as the Society, the Secret Six were originally gathered by Lex Luthor (under the alias of Mockingbird). Since then, they have gone into business for themselves. Deadshot has formed a reluctant bond with his fellow members of the Six, particularly Catman (who he shares a friendly rivalry with) and the banshee Jeannette (with whom he has been romantically involved). Deadshot is still primarily out for himself however and is not above betraying his teammates if it suits him. Powers and Abilities Deadshot does not possess any superhuman powers, but is an expert marksman and assassin, and almost never misses any of his prey. Gallery 805041-deadshot_batman59.jpg 365716-184524-deadshot.jpg In other media Television series *Deadshot appears in the animated series' Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. He first appears as a man hired to assassinate Aquaman. He is foiled and captured by the Justice League and forced by Batman to tell who hired him. He returns in another episode along with Kalibak, Copperhead, Star Sapphire, Volcana, and Livewire. In yet another episode he appears about to get the electric chair when he is chosen to be in Task Force X, an elite outlaw group. He worked alongside Rick Flag Jr., Captain Boomerang, Clock King, and Plastique. On a mission Plastique is wounded (or possibly killed), and the other members, including Deadshot, are pressed into service to Task Force X to atone for their crimes. * Deadshot made a special guest appearance in two episodes of Season 10 the final season of Smallville along with some members from the Suicide Squad. Films ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Main article: Deadshot (Batman: Gotham Knight) *He appears as a gun for hire in Batman: Gotham Knight. He is hired to assassinate Commissioner Gordon in an attempt to take out the Batman. Batman outsmarts and defeats Deadshot. Video Games *Deadshot appears as an enemy in the loosely-movie-based Batman game for Nintendo. *Deadshot is one of the sidestory villains in Batman: Arkham City. In the beginning of the game he poses as an inmate to infiltrate Arkham City. When Bruce Wayne passes him, he comments that Wayne is on his list and triggers a finger gun at him. He has been contracted by Hugo Strange, Deadshot comes to Arkham City in search of five primary targets - including both Bruce Wayne and Batman - that are a danger to Strange's efforts in the city. While Batman is unable to save two of the five targets, he is able to track Deadshot down before he is able to kill Jack Ryder. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Assassins Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters